Blog użytkownika:SilverRider/Pozory mogą mylić
'Jako, że to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, z góry przepraszam za ewentualne błędy i potknięcia gramatyczne. Zapraszam do czytania :) ' Dom… miejsce naszych narodzin, takie „coś” związanego z naszym życiem… Jakby móc je opisać? Sterta kamieni po środku bezkresnego morza, porośnięta to lasami to łąkami, skuta lodem lub zakryta śniegiem przez większą część roku… Brzmi wprost zachwycająco prawda? Zależy jak na to spojrzeć. Mieszkam w takim oto uroczym zakątku już całe 12 lat. Można by rzec, że dla kogoś w moim wieku życie na tej wyspie to po prostu istna sielanka. No bo tak (zdaniem dorosłych): na walkę jesteśmy za młodzi, na prawdziwą pracę jesteśmy za młodzi, na wielkie wyprawy jesteśmy… taak, za młodzi. Tak więc nic, tylko zabawa, relaks i odpoczynek od chociażby odpoczynku. Nic z tych rzeczy. Kiedy żyjesz w wiosce pełnej wikingów na brak mniejszych bądź większych zajęć dla każdego w każdym wieku narzekać nie można, dodajcie do tego bycie JEDYNYM synem wodza naszego plemienia i urocze dni w malowniczej krainie otoczonej błękitem okolicznych wód zamienia się momentami w koszmar. Pewnie dociera do mnie fakt, że któregoś dnia będę musiał przejąć tytuł wodza Berk po ojcu. Rozumiem, że wódz jest przede wszystkim odpowiedzialny za dobro całej wioski i wszystkich jej mieszkańców. Zgadzam się też także z tym, że taki tytuł to prawdziwy zaszczyt. Ale… Ale nie mogę pojąć czemu już teraz, dzień i noc, mam się wszystkiego uczyć! Na co mi na przykład znać „sposoby zachowania na corocznym zjeździe wodzów”, jak w czymś takim wezmę pewnie udział gdzieś za dobre kilkadziesiąt lat?! Szanuję zdanie ojca i wiem, że chce dla mnie jak najlepiej, ale momentami dla mnie to jest po prostu przesada. Nauka, nakazy i nakazy i tak w kółko… Z tego wszystkiego niemal nie mam czasu czy to dla przyjaciół czy też dziewczyny. A no tak, dziewczyny w ogóle nie mam bo jak tu się za jakąś rozejrzeć? „A wódz żonę mieć musi” – taa… W chwilach takich jak ta chciałbym mieć starszego brata. Kogoś kto przede mną będzie upatrywany na następcę wodza. Niech rządzi naszą wioską a mnie dadzą święty spokój! Kłótnia z ojcem… rzadkość, gdyż na ogół staram się z nim zgadzać w każdej kwestii, słuchać tego co mówi, ale na Odyna czasem nic by się nie stało gdyby tak posłuchał mnie! Mogę się „produkować” w słowach, tłumaczyć spokojnie, argumentować w gniewie ale tak czy siak wszystko na nic… Jak grochem o ścianę. Stwierdzenie „uroczy zakątek” wobec tego co dzieje się w moim życiu może nabrać nowego znaczenia. Co nie przekreśla jednak wcale urokliwości naszej wyspy. Malowniczy zachód słońca, oglądany ze szczytu najwyższych klifów Berk; cisza i spokój budzące niczym nie zmącone poczucie odprężenia… to jest mój sposób na zrelaksowanie się, kiedy to wszystko zaczyna mnie przerastać. W końcu każdy czasem potrzebuje „małej odskoczni” od swojego życia. Nie można trwać w monotonii, he he. - Więc tutaj się schowałeś – ten głos poznałbym wszędzie. W końcu mimo iż kobiet w wiosce nie brakuje to jednak żadna nie ma głosu tak delikatnego i jednocześnie melodyjnego – coś się stało? Zniknąłeś na cały dzień, zaczęliśmy się martwić. - Ech, chciałem odpocząć od ojca. Zachowuje się tak jakby chciał ze mnie zrobić wodza w przeciągu 2-3 dni. Nie ma się potem co dziwić, że na nic nie mam czasu. - Zrozum go, chce dla Ciebie jak najlepiej. Pewnego dnia obejmiesz rządy a Twój ojciec chce mieć pewność, że będziesz do tego dobrze przygotowany. Ale jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie to wierzę, że i bez tego wszystkiego będziesz wspaniałym wodzem, Stoiku. - Tak myślisz Val? - Ja tak nie myślę. Ja to po prostu wiem. … - Sam widzisz Czkawka, że Twój ojciec, mimo tego co możesz myśleć, wcale nie miał łatwiejszego życia od Ciebie. Mimo to nie tylko sprostał pokładanym w nim nadziejom ale znacznie przewyższył oczekiwania wszystkich z nas. - Wiem synu, że nieraz bywałem dla Ciebie… no… - Surowy? Niezrozumiały? - Powiedzmy, trudny w relacjach… Wiedz, że zawsze martwiłem się o Ciebie, choć nie zawsze potrafiłem odpowiednio zareagować. Myślałem, że swoim postępowaniem, częściowo wyniesionym z własnego dzieciństwa dobrze przygotuje Cię na to co przyniesie ze sobą przyszłość. - Czy Twoje „doświadczenie” zdało egzamin to przyjdzie nam na to jeszcze trochę poczekać, choć nie powiem że „nauka poszła w las”. Czasem i Twoje specyficzne podejście potrafiło pomóc ha ha ha. To ja już będę leciał. Sczerbatek! - Pamiętaj, by przed wieczorem być w domu. Wiesz jaki dzisiaj mamy dzień. - Tak tak pamiętam będę na pewno tato. I dziękuję Wam. Tak, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że Stoik Ważki, wielki wojownik i wspaniały wódz Berk a przy tym mój ojciec miewał losy tak zbliżone do moich. Przynajmniej jeśli mowa o rodzicielskich relacjach. Co do dzisiejszego dnia, bo pewnie zżera Was ciekawość, obchodzimy święto zwane „Dniem Przodków”, które jak nakazuje tradycja spędzamy w gronie rodziny. Właściwie można by to określić po prostu Dniem Ojca i Matki, ale o nazewnictwo nie ma sensu się kłócić. Tego jednego dnia w roku każdy z nas, czy to duży czy mały, wznosząc się na wyżyny swoich intelektualnych jak i manualnych zdolności dokłada wszelkich starań aby zrobić coś co uszczęśliwi jego rodziców. Wierzcie, w wielu przypadkach kończy się to kupą śmiechu i opowieściami na cały miesiąc. Fajnie nie? Na pewno. O ile oczywiście masz dla kogo szykować taką niespodziankę. Życie potrafi tragicznie doświadczyć, odbierając zbyt wcześnie to co jest dla nas najważniejsze. Z tego powodu są tacy, u których owe święto wzbudza jedynie smutek i żal przywołując wspomnienia wypełnione bólem, samotnością i poczuciem zrezygnowania. Do jednej z takich właśnie osób zmierzam. Bynajmniej nie do jej domu, bo od rana nie ma jej w wiosce. Gdzie więc może być? Odpowiedź jest prosta – na polanie bohaterów, miejscu gdzie chowamy swoich zmarłych. O tej porze, nawet w święto przodków, polana zazwyczaj bywa pusta. Wszyscy, którzy mają tu swoich krewniaków odwiedzają ich do południa. Wyjątkiem jest jedna mogiła mniej więcej w centrum polany przyozdobiona słonecznymi łzami – bardzo rzadkimi kwiatami o błękitnych płatkach i liściach mieniących się złotą barwą w promieniach słońca. Są to też ulubione kwiaty pewnej blondwłosej wojowniczki o błękitnych oczach, która tego święta przychodzi już przed świtem na polanę i przesiaduje aż do zmierzchu. Nie ważne czy świeci słońce, pada deszcz czy błyskawice przeszywają niebo, na nic nie zwraca uwagi wpatrując się w horyzont i prowadząc coś w rodzaju rozmowy, choć to bardziej przypomina monolog. Dziwne? Niekoniecznie, zwłaszcza gdy ostatnim wspomnieniem dotyczącym rodziców jest ich śmierć widziana oczami małej, kilkuletniej dziewczynki. Co więc pozostaje poza opowiedzeniem tego co słychać, nie oczekując odpowiedzi, dając jedynie ulżyć swojemu sercu. Przyznam szczerze, że kilka razy ją obserwowałem, cicho z ukrycia nie chcąc się jej narazić i niepotrzebnie stracić życie. Tamte czasy jednak minęły, ten rok będzie zupełnie inny. Wylądowałem na polanie i spokojnie zbliżając się do Astrid położyłem bukiet świeżo zerwanych kwiatów na grobie, po czym usiadłem cicho obok niej. Nie wiem ile tak siedzieliśmy patrząc bez słowa przed siebie, dla jednych mogły to być ledwie minuty dla innych (jak choćby dla mnie) godziny. - Nie chcę być niemiła, ale co tu tak właściwie robisz? Nie powinieneś być teraz w domu z rodzicami? - Pewnie powinienem, ale najpierw chciałem z Wami porozmawiać. - Z nami? - No tak, mam pytanie do Twoich rodziców – powiedziałem z lekkim uśmiechem na co Astrid odpowiedziała tylko większym niż poprzednio zdziwieniem. - O czym Ty mówisz? - Co roku cały dzień spędzasz tutaj, ja to oczywiście rozumiem, bo masz ku temu powód. Prawie całe życie spędzasz bez rodziny. Starasz się pokazać, że to dla Ciebie nie problem jako silnej i nieustraszonej wojowniczki. Ale gdy jesteś sama odczuwasz to co każdy na Twoim miejscu, smutek i pustkę. Nie patrz tak na mnie, znam Cię i wiem że tak dokładnie jest i Ty też to wiesz mimo, że tego nie przyznasz. Ale przechodząc do sedna, chciałem… abyś spędziła resztę tego dnia z nami na tradycyjnej wieczornej domowej uczcie. - No.. ale to… - Jak mawia mój ojciec: „Na Berk wszyscy są jedną wielką rodziną i nikt nigdy nie powinien czuć się samotny i opuszczony” i ten jeden raz bezsprzecznie mogę się z nim zgodzić. Nie zaciągnę Cię siłą do wioski, ale wiesz… nie chciałbym abyś z tego święta pamiętała tylko smutne chwile na polanie. Chcę aby choć na moment zagościł u Ciebie ten ciepły i promienny uśmiech. I znowu ta niezręczna cisza. Chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję. No ale z drugiej strony lepsze to nić dostać toporem nie? - A… co z prezentami? Nie bardzo wiem… co mogłabym dać Twoim rodzicom - O to się nie martw – powiedziałem prostując się – wpadnij za godzinę do kuźni to Ci powiem co i… auć! Za co to?! - Za nic ha ha ha. Mały gest zamiast „Zgadzam się”. To do zobaczenia. No się zgodziła, fajnie ale musiała mnie standardowo walnąć zamiast powiedzieć? Chociaż do tego już przywyknąłem. No nic pora lecieć do kuźni i dokończyć wcześniej rozpoczętą pracę. Czasu zostało niewiele. Przyznam, że wyszły lepiej niż zakładałem. Było przy tym odrobinę „dłubaniny”, ale cóż lubię dopracować każdy element a to wymaga czasu i cierpliwości. - Więc co robimy z prezentami? -Nic bo już wszystko mam gotowe – powiedziałem do Astrid pokazując jej złoty pierścionek z bursztynem z wygrawerowanym imieniem: „Valka” oraz długi miecz ze zdobioną rękojeścią oraz jelcem w kształcie dwóch smoków z paszczami zwróconymi w kierunku ostrza. – Ty dasz mojej mamie pierścionek a ja tacie miecz. - Nie nie nie. To są Twoje prezenty, sam je zrobiłeś i sam je dasz. Głupio bym się czuła gdybym miała dać coś co sam komuś przygotowałeś. - Nie gadaj bzdur tylko bierz i idziemy. Poza tym i tak sama nic nie zdążysz wymyślić bo już powinniśmy być u mnie także choć – złapałem ją za rękę i pociągnąłem w stronę domu. Wcale się nie opierała co w sumie mogłoby być dziwne, a może po prostu nadal jest lekko zaskoczona? Nie ważne. No i jesteśmy, głęboki wdech i wchodzimy. - Mamo, tato jesteśmy. - No nareszcie. Siadajcie do stołu. Miło Astrid, że zgodziłaś się do nas przyjść. Czkawka potrafi być jednak przekonujący. - Tak bardzo, ha ha ha. Dziękuję. A… i mam dla Pani taki mały… prezent. Proszę. Astrid wyciągnęła małe pudełeczko z pierścionkiem. Moja mama nie kryła zarówno wzruszenia jak i radości, po czym mocno do siebie przytuliła naszą waleczną blondynkę. - No kochanie, chyba żadna z kobiet na Berk nie będzie mogła się pochwalić lepszym prezentem. Choć widać w tym rękę naszego syna prawda? - No tak… ja mówiłam mu, że… - Nieważne kto to zrobił, ważne od kogo to jest. Jeszcze raz Ci dziękuję Astrid. - No to teraz moja kolej, żebyśmy nie skończyli na tej wspaniałej dyskusji na temat prezentu mamy – powiedziałem podając tacie miecz. On jak na wikinga przystało zamachnął się kilka razy, wykonał kilka cięć w powietrzu po czym oparł broń o podłogę. - Pyskacz miałby dobrego następcę w kuźni. Wykonałeś naprawdę solidny a przy tym piękny miecz. Choć sam nie zwracam uwagi na te zdobione szczegóły przyznaję, że do tej broni idealnie się komponują. - Fajnie, że nasze prezenty Wam się podobają. Ciekawe jak inni się dzisiaj spisali? - Na pewno nie sprawili swoim rodzicom tylu niespodzianek ile nas spotkało. - Eee… taak? Masz na myśli coś konkretnego mamo? - No nie wiem, może Ty nam to powiesz wraz z naszym gościem… Popatrzyliśmy z Astrid na siebie z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy. No nie znowu zaczynają. Jak nie tata, to mama zawsze coś od siebie dorzuci. Moi kochani, troskliwi rodzice. - Mamo, naprawdę mu… - Dobrze już dobrze, siadajcie do stołu zanim wszystko wystygnie lub Stoik zje wszystko sam. - Czy Ty mi coś sugerujesz? Ja po prostu tak cenię Twoją kuchnię. I reszta wieczoru upłynęła nam na jedzeniu, żartach i ogólnie masie śmiechu i zabawy. Mówiłem, że ten rok będzie wyjątkowy. W chwilach takich jak ta pokazujemy, że to co jest najcenniejsze to nie drogocenne podarunki ograniczone materialną wartością, które prędzej czy później z upływającym czasem stracą swój chwilowy blask i odejdą w zapomnienie. To co się naprawdę liczy, to dar płynący prosto z serca, związany z rodziną, przyjaciółmi czy bliską sercu osobą. Coś dzięki czemu jesteśmy wszyscy razem radośni i szczęśliwi. To coś dzięki czemu tych, którzy dla nas są najważniejsi chcemy uszczęśliwić. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone